


Retrouvailles

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Separation, abandon, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toute famille a son histoire et son lot de non-dits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Retrouvailles
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Le café était trop chaud, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, en fait. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir eu une boisson chaude et des excuses, quoique du bout des lèvres, parce qu'elle avait commandé un thé. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et aspira une toute petite gorgée du breuvage. Non, vraiment, elle devait l'admettre, l'établissement l'amenait à réévaluer sa perception de la chose. Avant elle n'aimait simplement pas ça. Désormais elle avait découvert ce palier indescriptible qui sépare ce qu'on apprécie pas de ce qu'on déteste. Un palier grâce auquel on savait que si on se concentrait trop sur le goût on allait vraiment le regretter et que, somme toute, mieux valait attendre que ça refroidisse pour l'avaler en vitesse puis mâchonner le minuscule bout de chocolat apporté avec. Elle aurait préféré prendre un panaché mais les boissons gazeuses ne lui seyaient pas, hélas. Observant la rue, elle profitait pleinement des premiers beaux jours du printemps qui se caractérisaient par leur odeur de gazon tondu, de jeunes fleurs... de pots d'échappements... *snif* de voisin de table qui transpirait dans les transports en commun. Au moins la vue était plus agréable, il y avait tous ces bâtiments historiques, des parterres assez inventifs. Et un chien faisant sa grosse commission au ras de la terrasse... Elle était prête à parier qu'il couvrirait les odeurs de pot d'échappement.

\- Il y a une raison qui t'a poussé à choisir ce café là en particulier ?

L'homme assis à côté d'elle et plongé dans le journal mit du temps à répondre.

\- J'aime bien l'ambiance.  
\- Ah bon. Non parce que, comme j'ai fait presque dix mille kilomètres pour venir te voir, je me demandais si ça valait bien la peine.  
\- Mmm.

La femme soupira. C'était tout à fait son style. La contacter après une interminable absence pour lui réclamer une rencontre, sans se soucier de savoir si elle était occupée par ailleurs, et une fois sur place, l'ignorer complètement et la laisser faire la conversation seule ou presque.

\- Il y a une raison qui t'a poussé à disparaitre de la circulation ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- ... Et ? Est-ce que tu pourrais développer un tantinet ? Parce que moi je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'aurais aimé te parler, te demander ton avis, te...  
\- Vous prendrez autre chose ?

Ce serveur méritait de se faire émasculer par une grand-mère dépourvue de dentier... Mais, fidèle à son éducation, elle déclina poliment et le serveur posa subitement la coupelle avec la note sans même attendre la réponse de l'homme. Outrée, elle le regarda partir sans demander son reste. Elle ne finirait pas son café, mais ce serait aussi bien. Regardant son vis-à-vis, elle finit par comprendre au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Pardon ? Parce que c'est à moi de payer ?  
\- Je me suis fait piquer mon porte-monnaie dans le métro.  
\- À d'autres !  
\- Ben oui.  
\- C'est ça. Bien entendu. Tellement évident.  
\- Ben oui.  
\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne te jette pas mon café infect au visage.  
\- Parce que tu as des questions. Et moi quelques réponses.

Ravalant sa colère, elle se pencha pour prendre son sac, seulement pour constater, paniquée, sa disparition. L'homme le lui tendit.

\- Mais...  
\- Non tu l'avais bien posé là, mais un type a essayé de te le piquer. J'ai un peu triché.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avec ton porte-monnaie ?  
\- Parce que je m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Et à force de revenir ici j'ai repéré le manège du type. Dépêche-toi de régler, le serveur attend que nous libérions la place.

Furieuse, elle sortit son portefeuille et posa l'argent avant que l'homme ne l'interrompe en tapotant le ticket.

\- Non non. Relis-bien. Tu as décalé la virgule, là.  
\- Quoi ? ... C'est une plaisanterie ?  
\- Ce sont de très bons commerçants, n'est-ce pas ?

La somme correcte atterrit sous le ticket, accompagné d'un message bien senti qui ne serait probablement pas lu. Puis le couple se leva et commença à marcher, en évitant avec soin la crotte de chien fraiche qu'on leur avait déposé sous le nez. Ils marchèrent en silence, l'homme se contentant d'inciter silencieusement sa compagne à garder son sac à main bien serré contre elle. Puis ils se dirigèrent lentement vers un des espaces verts les plus proches. Des jeunes y faisaient des pirouettes en skateboard sur les rambardes, magnifique occasion d'agrandir les trous de leurs jeans, d'autres écoutaient leur insupportable musique beaucoup trop fort. Des enfants plus petits se mettaient en danger de mort pendant que mamans et nounous échangeaient leurs ragots. La coupe était pleine.

\- Bon, si tu as l'intention de me faire faire une promenade silencieuse, je rentre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- Mais p...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième aussi, tant qu'à faire.

\- Soit. Reprenons. Il y a une raison qui t'a poussé à disparaitre de la circulation ?  
\- Marre. J'en avais marre.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De tout. De tous. J'avais tout, je pouvais tout, et ça m'a fatigué. Alors je suis parti.  
\- J'imagine que tu savais que ça allait poser quelques problèmes à la maison, non ?  
\- J'avais déjà décidé que c'était plus ni ma maison, ni mes problèmes.  
\- Et le fait que ça provoque un chaos familial ça t'étais égal, aussi ?  
\- ... Oui.  
\- ... Ah ben... ça au moins c'est clair...  
\- Vous aviez tous vos vies, vous étiez tous confortablement installés, après que JE me sois débrouillé pour éloigner votre grand-père. Toi, tes frères et sœurs, et même tes oncles et tantes, vous étiez tous parfaitement capables de vous en sortir. Tout roulait comme sur des roulettes, alors non. Je me suis pas demandé si ça ferait des vagues parce que j'en avais marre.  
\- Mais on comptait sur toi, nous !  
\- Oui ben j'en avais marre.  
\- Et tu t'étais pas privé pour bien nous faire sentir que c'était toi le seul qui avait le droit de décider !  
\- Oui. Et personne n'a eu idée de m'ignorer...  
\- T'ignorer ? Tu pouvais être odieux pour ne pas dire cruel avec ceux qui te tenaient tête, tout le monde avait une peur bleue de te déplaire, sauf ceux qui faisaient leurs coups en douce.  
\- Qui ne dit mot consent. Vous aviez qu'à vous rebeller un peu.  
\- Oui, et faire éclater la famille comme tu l'avais fait avec tes parents ? Non merci, on la paie encore, ta rébellion. Et puis moi j'ai jamais eu envie de faire la guerre à toute ma famille, c'était trop demander de vivre en paix ?

Il ne répondit rien, laissant retomber la vapeur. Un enfant courait comme un dératé en s'esclaffant et faillit s'assommer sur la barre d'un tourniquet ; un autre jetait du gravier aux pigeons jusqu'à ce qu'une personne âgée lui renverse son sachet de graines sur la tête. Ils regardèrent passer le petit garçon qui hurlait, recouvert de volatiles.

\- Tu es heureuse ?  
\- ... Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Vraiment ?  
\- Je demande, c'est tout.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as contactée, pourquoi moi ?  
\- C'était mon tour de poser une question.  
\- Ah parce qu'il y avait une règle...  
\- Oui et c'est moi qui en décide. Alors ?  
\- Tu as beaucoup de chance que je ne te plante pas là... En ce moment ça va. J'ai traversé pas mal d'événements difficiles. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir t'en parler ni que ça t'intéresse.  
\- Je connais ta vie, de toute façon, j'ai toujours gardé l'œil sur vous. Au cas où. Tu vis toujours avec l'autre niais, là ?  
\- ... Quoi ? Parce que tu m'as espionnée, en plus ! Mais... tu... tu es vraiment... Rhaaa !  
\- Tu m'as pas répondu. Tu es heureuse ? Même avec lui ?  
\- ... J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé un équilibre, si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.  
\- Mmm. Tu n'es pas plus sûre de ton ménage que je ne l'étais du mien.  
\- Mais de quel droit tu te mêles de ma vie privée ! C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Je te sens tendue.  
\- Et à cause de qui, à ton avis ?  
\- Vous ne faites plus l'amour ?  
\- Qu... mais... ha ha ha... j'y crois pas... tu n'as aucune honte, c'est immonde ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

L'homme s'arrêta pour refaire un lacet pendant que sa compagne fulminait.

\- Il ne sait pas s'y prendre, hein ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'autor...  
\- Il est plus jeune que toi, vous avez vécu quelque chose de fort il y a longtemps, mais tu n'avais jamais eu d'expérience concrète et lui non plus. Seulement au bout d'un moment, les yeux langoureux ça va bien cinq minutes. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle était désormais au bord de l'explosion. Il se demandait si elle allait lui renverser une poubelle sur la tête, lui crier dessus ou juste partir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge et tremblante de colère. Ses poings serrés annonçaient une éruption imminente, mais elle finit par les desserrer et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il la rejoignit avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais, si je suis resté marié aussi longtemps c'est parce que j'allais voir ailleurs de manière régulière. Et pourtant j'aimais ma femme, aussi mauvais qu'ait pu être son caractère.  
\- Je... je tiens à lui. Il fonce toujours tête baissée pour moi.  
\- Es-tu certaine de l'aimer ?  
\- Oui. Je crois. Je ne sais plus...

Elle se mit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer. Il posa la main sur son épaule pour la consoler.

\- Allez, rien de tout ça n'est irréparable. C'est pas les conseils qui manquent à cette époque moderne, en plus. Dis-lui juste comment tu voudrais qu'il fasse et...  
\- Ah ! Non, je ne veux pas parler de ça, surtout en public !  
\- Oh dis, hé ! Si t'en avais parlé plus souvent tu aurais peut-être plus le sourire ! En plus c'est pas compliqué. "Chéri, tu me fais mal...  
\- Arrête ! Parle moins fort !  
\- ... et les cochonneries que j'aime bien c'est ça et ça. Travaille ces points-là et on verra après."  
\- Je suis pas comme ça !  
\- Et c'est pour ça que vous faites chambre à part.  
\- Tu es allé jusque à m'espionner là ?  
\- Non, mais maintenant j'ai ma confirmation. Écoute, dans un couple c'est presque toujours torts partagés. Un autre des raisons pour lesquelles je suis parti, c'est parce que madame n'aimait pas ça, ou en tous cas bien moins que moi.  
\- Je suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre ça.  
\- Il faudra bien. Si tu persistes à attendre que ça se résolve par magie ou qu'il trouve tout seul le mode d'emploi il va finir par partir. Comme moi.

Un homme passa en courant mais fut vite plaqué au sol et menotté par des policiers, ravis de ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans ses poches. Les enfants avaient leur quota d'actualités et de vocabulaire à raconter le soir à la maison.

\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison ?  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Je suis très bien où je suis, merci. Non et puis si j'y remet les pieds, elle va me passer un savon, je vais me mettre à gueuler, on va tout casser, coucher ensemble...  
\- Ah ! Arrête avec tes grossièretés !  
\- Tu es fatigante avec ta pudibonderie. Si je rentre je retourne dans le cercle vicieux que j'ai quitté. Non merci. C'est mieux pour tout le monde si je continue ma vie tranquillement dans mon coin. Et puis j'imagine déjà la tête de tes oncles s'ils apprenaient que je reviens pour reprendre les rênes. C'est qu'ils se sont habitués à mon absence, hein ?  
\- Ils... prennent très à cœur leurs domaines d'activité.  
\- Oui, et je sais qu'ils essaient régulièrement de te piquer les parts de l'affaire. Et pas qu'eux. Non, entre le croque-mort agressif et le poissonnier misanthrope, j'aurais plus de stress qu'autre chose. Sans façon.  
\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant tout ce temps ?  
\- J'ai voyagé, je suis allé de ci-de là. Je me suis jamais remarié, une fois m'a suffit, et j'avais suffisamment d'enfants comme ça.  
\- Et c'est tout ?  
\- Ben oui, c'est tout. J'ai fait à peu près tous les métiers. Plutôt ceux du BTP, parce que tu me connais, moi et les gens... Charpente, maçonnerie, terrassement, isolation. J'ai travaillé en mer, parfois, même si j'ai longtemps été malade comme un chien en bateau. Je suis rarement resté en rade.  
\- Tu n'as fait que vivre une vie de bohème ?  
\- Y a certes eu quelques liaisons, faut bien céder à quelques pulsions de temps en temps, mais je ne me suis pas attaché à un endroit ni à quiconque. Et tu sais quoi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai jamais été aussi heureux. C'est peut-être parce que mon père nous maltraitait et nous enfermait quand on était mômes que j'ai toujours rêvé d'une vie sans attache. Sauf que le couillon vers qui tout le monde se tournait à chaque fois c'était moi. Il m'a fallu du temps avant d'admettre que ça me fatiguait mais une fois que j'ai compris j'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois.

L'homme sortit un paquet de cigarettes en chocolat et en offrit une à la jeune femme qui déclina poliment.

\- C'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux, en terme de chocolat.  
\- Non mais j'ai toujours adoré ça... Ah oui, tout à l'heure tu m'as demandé pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai préféré contacter.  
\- Eh bien ?  
\- Qui d'autre j'aurais pu appeler ? Je veux dire qui, parmi tes frères et sœurs en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire de moi ? Personne. Oh je les aime aussi, hein, attention ! Mais honnêtement... ils s'en foutent que je sois parti, hein ? Je dirais même que ça les arrange que le vieux ait pris la poudre d'escampette. Chacun peut faire sa tambouille dans son coin et vogue la galère ! Quant à tes cousins-cousines et ceux encore plus éloignés, n'en parlons même pas.  
\- Moi j'ai eu du chagrin, en tous cas.  
\- Je sais ma puce, mais il fallait que parte. Et ils t'auraient tous rendu la vie impossible s'ils avaient su que j'étais resté en contact avec toi. Tiens, je suis allé voir mamie, une fois.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus ?  
\- Non, ma grand-mère à moi, pas la tienne. Elle avait pas changé. Ah c'est sûr c'était l'ancienne école : dure, impitoyable... obéissance, crainte et respect avant tout ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père la traitait de tous les noms. Par rapport à elle, mes parents c'était des permissifs. Et grand-père il parait que c'était encore pire : le seul moyen de communication c'était de cogner le plus fort possible puisque tout ce qui n'était pas lui n'était qu'un nuisible qui l'empêchait de profiter de la vie. Mamie était moins brutale mais plus manipulatrice, elle n'a eu aucun scrupule à monter ses enfants contre leur père. Enfin tu connais la suite.  
\- Je sais oui...  
\- Je me demande même si tes problèmes conjugaux ne sont pas une conséquence lointaine de notre histoire familiale tordue.  
\- Je vis ma propre vie, merci !  
\- Oui mais tu ne peux pas te cacher que si tu ne t'es jamais engagée avec quelqu'un c'est parce que tu mourrais de peur de donner la vie à un enfant qui serait devenu comme un de ses ancêtres ?

Elle se tut, fixant ses chaussures.

\- Bon, y a sans doute aussi le fait que je terrorisais tous ceux que tu intéressais et que tu faisais fuir le reste de peur que je me fâche.  
\- Je... J'essayais de te ressembler, c'est tout.  
\- Oui, mais que veux-tu, je n'incarnais pas vraiment le fantasme des jeunes gens. Enfin bon. Tu es beaucoup moins sauvageonne maintenant. Pendant un moment je me suis même demandé si tu ne penchais pas de l'autre bord comme ta demi-sœur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est-à-dire qu'à force de rejeter les garçons et à préférer le sport en restant entre filles je me suis dit que t'étais comme elle qui passait son temps au tir à l'arc et à la chasse, quoi.  
\- Mais, elle est pas... enfin... j'aurais remarqué quand même !  
\- Ah ben je sais pas, après... c'est l'impression que j'ai toujours eu, hein. Mais peut-être qu'elle est juste célibataire et épanouie, après si ça lui va moi je m'en fiche. Elle a quelqu'un, actuellement ?  
\- Eh bien... non mais... je pense pas qu'elle soit... En fait j'en sais rien...  
\- Bah, ne te mets pas martel en tête, elle a pas l'air malheureuse, hein ! Juste un peu trop à cran par moment, mais ça arrive à tout le monde.

Deux pigeons se disputaient un morceau de sandwich, jusqu'à ce qu'un chat du voisinage les interrompe en bondissant sur l'un d'eux.

\- Hem... qu'est-ce que... comment tu réagirais si je me faisais évincer par un des tontons ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre, en fait.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien... ton anonymat serait sérieusement compromis, non ?  
\- Ah ! Heu, je sais pas. J'imagine que je me fondrais dans le décor autant que possible. Ou je rejoindrais le personnel de l'une ou l'autre des branches. N'importe quel sous-fifre insignifiant chargé de l'entretien suffira.  
\- Tu sais, ils connaissent bien leurs employés, ils te repèreraient tout de suite. Et puis ça veut dire que tu ne m'aiderais pas si la situation était vraiment catastrophique ?  
\- Écoute, si je suis parti de la maison, c'est pas pour tout contrôler dans l'ombre, hein. Je vous ai laissé les rênes, à vous de gérer. Après, si on s'en prenait à toi de manière gratuite, c'est-à-dire sans qu'il soit question de vos branches respectives, dans le simple but de te faire du mal, là oui je pense que je réagirais. Le plus discrètement possible et ouvertement si c'était vraiment la dernière chance de te protéger, mais ce serait vraiment m'obliger à replonger dans leur panier de crabe. Et puis si tu arrêtais de te faire marcher sur les pieds, ce serait mieux aussi. Heureusement pour toi, tu as toujours eu du personnel motivé et compétent, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu as trop souvent été passive dans cette affaire. Ça vaut peut-être aussi pour ta vie amoureuse, d'ailleurs.  
\- Arrête avec ça, voyons !

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, observant les scènes de la vie quotidienne qui se déroulaient devant eux.

\- Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on se reparlera ? Je pourrais te recontacter ?  
\- ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La famille a des yeux partout, pas autant que moi, mais quand même. Et je ne veux absolument pas qu'ils me retrouvent.  
\- ... Est-ce que je t'ai manquée, pendant toutes ces années ?  
\- Mais bien sûr ma petite chouette ! Et pas que toi, j'ai toujours pensé à vous ! Même à ceux dont je me suis moins occupé, même à ceux avec qui j'étais fâché. Et même si c'est pas bien, comme je suis l'exemple à ne pas suivre je peux le dire : j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour toi.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir alors que ses yeux se chargeaient d'humidité. Elle sortit un mouchoir brodé et s'en servit pour sécher une larme qui commençait à poindre.

\- Autre chose ? Profites-en.  
\- ... Je crois qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire.  
\- J'imagine que tu m'en veux encore ?  
\- Bien entendu !  
\- Alors tant mieux. Au moins tu n'es pas devenue indifférente comme les autres. Ça me fait plaisir.  
\- ... Merci. Merci !  
\- De rien, ma chérie. Maintenant, à moins que tu n'aies d'autres questions, je vais devoir prendre congés de toi. C'est que j'ai un entretien dans un autre arrondissement dans une heure et je préfère partir avant la sortie des bureaux.  
\- Un entretien pour quoi ?  
\- Un entretien d'embauche, bêtasse. Je travaille dans le BTP, tu te souviens ? Là je postule pour un chantier de restauration d'un monument de la fin de l'époque romaine, début de l'époque franque. Il faut bien connaitre les techniques et les outils originaux et c'est mon cas. En plus le chantier sera pas loin d'un domaine viticole pas très connu mais un collègue m'a dit qu'ils faisaient des trucs à tomber par terre.  
\- Ah bon. J'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas que je te trouve un emploi ?  
\- Tu imagine bien. Pas d'attache, je vogue gaiement sans me retourner. Bon. Ma chérie, je suis plus que ravi d'avoir pu te revoir et parler avec toi. Je ne te cache pas que je craignais que tu me craches à la figure ou que tu ne viennes simplement pas. Sache juste que je t'aime très fort et que j'admire la belle jeune femme que tu es devenue. ... Je ne te dis pas adieu, car on se reverra peut-être, mais ce serait étonnant, comme tu l'as bien compris.

L'homme se leva subitement et partit sans autre forme de procès. Elle le regarda s'éloigner un moment, puis bondit pour lui courir après, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour récupérer son sac à main, et le rattraper malgré ses talons.

\- Papa !

Il se retourna au moment où elle trébucha et la rattrapa in extremis, mais elle ne le lâcha pas et lui serra la taille aussi fort qu'elle put pendant près d'une minute. Il ne dit rien mais finit par la prendre aussi dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Allez, ma douce ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, maintenant.

Elle desserra son étreinte et le vit repartir. Il fit toutefois demi-tour en sortant un crayon et un papier sur lequel il griffonna quelque chose et qu'il lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Le site d'un ami. Il a été sexologue et tient désormais une boutique. Un sex-shop qui expédie dans le monde entier. Ça pourra t'être utile.  
\- Mais ! Papa !

L'homme repartit en riant et se retourna une dernière fois pour lui envoyer un baiser.

\- Prends soin de toi, mon Athéna ! Allez, je file je file !

La jeune femme regarda partir son père, émue et bouleversée de l'avoir revu. Pour autant, la colère qu'elle avait ressenti tout au long de son voyage, jusqu'à l'instant même où il était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle avait totalement disparu. Si elle ressentait toujours un vide en elle, ce dernier n'était plus synonyme de rancœur et de tristesse. Dans l'avion qui la ramenait chez elle, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au site internet qu'il lui avait conseillé, rougit comme elle ne l'avait fait et referma brutalement son ordinateur. Puis recommença un certain nombre de fois jusque sa voisine la fasse sursauter en tapant sur son épaule.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne mêle pas de la vie privée des gens mais vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à se faire du bien et si vous pouviez arrêter de claquer le couvercle de votre ordinateur, ce serait très aimable. Qui plus est, j'ai déjà commandé chez eux et ça a relancé ma vie de couple.  
\- Heu... heu... ah bon ? Je ne sais pas... ce n'est pas moi... c'est une connaissance qui m'a donné l'adresse et je... heu... heu...  
\- Oui ? ... Pardon, je ne vous entends pas, parlez dans mon oreille, si vous voulez. ... Mmm ? ... Oh. Celui-là sert à... voilà. Non, c'est plus pour celles qui sont à l'aise avec leurs corps, je vous recommande plutôt cette rubrique et... non pas celle-là. ... Heu non ça c'était pour... comment dire... ça va derrière. ... Ah eh bien il en faut pour tous les goûts, hi hi. Voilà, dans cette rubrique vous aurez des choses très jolies et...

Alors que l'avion continuait son trajet, un gouffre séparant un père de sa fille avait commencé à se refermer, pendant que cette dernière découvrait avec embarras et fascination de nouvelles possibilités pour sa vie amoureuse et réévaluait sa propre conduite envers les hommes de sa vie. De son côté, un père qui avait autrefois manié la foudre et les énergies brutes de l'univers découvrait avec ravissement que son nouvel employeur lui fournirait des tickets restaurants qu'il pourrait utiliser dans une région connue pour sa gastronomie de qualité. Et il se dit que ce serait bon.


End file.
